HEALTH COMMUNICATIONS The Health Communications Core (HCC) of the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) is a new service that will provide the communications and communications technology support and capacity to UMCCC investigators. The interactions between the HCC and investigators are intended to maximize the internal validity and scientific integrity to the communications components of interventions, clinical trial recruitment of underserved populations, and adherence to therapeutic and non-therapeutic protocols. Domains of HCC support will focus on cancer prevention, cancer control, and clinical research endeavors. The HCC will be housed in the University of Michigan Center for Health Communications Research, an organization with a history of providing a coordination of resources, economy of scale, and product sophistication that would not be feasible through more independent outside vendor models. The HCC will work with UMCCC investigators to: 1) Assist with communications and technological analysis of their intervention, recruitment, and/or retention needs; 2) Design, develop, deploy, and maintain high-quality print-, hand-held device, web-based, or other relevant communications channels and strategies; 3) Disseminate knowledge of advanced health communication interventions to researchers, practitioners, other NCI Centers, and other parties interested in advanced cancer communications. The HCC will rely on a successful production and quality assurance model used in advanced health communications since 1997 at the University of Michigan. This new core strengthens and institutionalizes a long-standing commitment by the Center for Health Communications Research to provide a robust resource for Cancer Center investigators committed to providing the highest quality, innovative, health communications tailored to the needs of individuals and special populations.